Perry's secret
by Ilovesmiles4
Summary: Perry has a secret and he hasn't told Phineas and ferb,will they find out how will they take it ?
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Danville, every body was do people were chilling out because it was the summer holiday's , except for two boy's who wanted to seize the day and have fun, those two boy's were Phineas and Ferb with of course, there friends. Phineas and Ferb had a pet platypus called Perry, the boy's and their friends had found out Perry's secret, That he is a secret agent working for the O.W.C.A.

After lots of begging and deal making with Major Monogram he let them keep Perry.

Phineas prov

I was in the backyard sitting with Ferb and Perry under the our favourite tree, ever since we had found out Perry's secret we had been very exited and alway's begging for him to let us come on his mission's, sometimes if we are lucky he would let us join him and other time's It was a big fat no.

"So, what do you want to do today Perry?" I asked the monotreme, He just shrugged.

"I wish we could understand to you." I said Looking at Perry.

"Wait! That's it's we'll make a animal translator"! I yelled jumpingc off my feet and standing In front of Perry, eagerly rubbing my hands together.

he nodded and smiled at me, Ferb gave me a thumbs up.

"Ferb and I will go get the blueprints" I said grabbing ferb and pulling him Inside with me.

"Where is it!" I exclaimed looking threw a bunch of blueprints in my desk.

"Found It." I told Ferb who was looking threw a green box for the blueprint. It was on the floor, I picked It up and raced outside to see Perry wasn't sitting under the tree any more.

"Where did he go?"I asked ferb scanning the back yard for the platypus, the British boy shrugged checking behind the tree for Perry.

" Maybe he went off on a mission. " I guessed, Ferb just shrugged again,

"well we will surprise him with the animal translator!" I said suddenly cheering up from the disappearance of Perry.

We got to work on the translator, It wasn't that hard compared to the other things we did over the summer holidays.

Soon it was done, I examined the device to make sure it was the way it was meant to be. I wonder where Isabella Is I thought and just at that moment an out of breath Isabella burst threw the gate.

"Isabella!" I yelled running over to my friend in concern, ferb not far behind, "What happened? " I asked.

"Well, I almost forgot about the fireside girl meeting today, so I had to rush over there and it went on for a While and then when it finished I rushed over here!" she exclaimed tiredly, collapsing on down on the ground.

"Isabella you can't sit there"! I exclaimed pulling her to her feet and dragging her inside.

"Here sit on the couch" I said, she fell down on the couch whipping the sweat from her forehead in the process, she was still breathing heavily from the big run.

After Isabella had recovered from her big run we went back out side and sat under the tree again waiting for Perry to return.

We waited for what seemed like hours waiting and waiting until finally the gate swung open to reveal Perry with a dreamy expression his face.

" Perry where have you been?" I asked. I was starting to wonder were Perry has been going for awhile now. I don't think he's going on a mission.

He shrugged, snapping out of the trance that he was obliviously in, his expression once again normal.

"Well we finished the animal translator" I said giving him the translator

He put it in his ear and cleared his throat

"Does this work"? he asked.

"It works! " I yelled jumping up in the air in triumph.

We went inside for snacks which was apples, we sat on the couch watching TV, munching on are apples hungrily.

When the show finished we said goodbye to Isabella and went into the kitchen for dinner.

After dinner we went up stairs into are room and laid down on are bed's and I snuggled down into the blankets with Perry.

In the morning I got up before Ferb, I looked next to me for Perry but he wasn't there.

I looked threw the entire house for him but he wasn't there, where is he I thought walking down stairs again and into the kitchen pouring my self a glass of milk.

I jumped up in shock when I saw ferb standing behind me,

"Oh it's just you! You scared me bro." I said, Ferb gave a small smile then he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass and the milk pouring him self a glass of milk as well.

At mid-day Perry finally showed up with a big red mark on his cheek,

"Whats that on your cheek?" I asked pointing at the red spot on his face.

"Nothing!" He snapped wiping it off his face, Isabella who had just arrived raised her eyebrow and when Perry went inside she blurted out

"Don't you think Perry's been acting a bit weird lately?" she asked.

"No not really." I replied.

"But aren't you wondering where he goes every day?" she asked me again.

"He goes on his missions." I replied still pondering this question,

"Why don't we follow him when he goes next." She offered.

"Yeah, okay." I said glumly, which Isabella said at the right moment cause Perry walked out of the house and started walking down the street,

"quick put this on." I said chucking each of them a ninja outfit, we quickly put them on and ran after Perry, are ninja suit hiding us from him.

We followed him into a flower flied where he walked over to a tree and tapped on it, then out came a fox a girl fox,

"Perry has a friend ." I whispered to Isabella, surprised.

"No, Phineas, Perry has a girlfriend." she whispered back. 'What?'

I thought, Perry has a girlfriend? But why didn't he tell us? Suddenly a wave of anger hit me,'he kept another secret from me!' I turned off the ninja suit and stormed off to where Perry was,

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled at him, I could feel my face turning red in anger,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I yelled at him again, I heard a small laugh escape from the fox, realising that I had just embarrassed Perry I quickly tried to apologies,

"Perry." I started but was cut off by Perry storming off, I felt a wave of guiltiness hit my body, the look on his face when I yelled at him, what have I done? I thought racing after Perry.

hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I ran after Perry I could see the angered but hurt look on his face, I thought that he was a platypus that I could catch him easily but he was very fast, I started to feel out of breath as I chased him," Perry" I yelled trying to get the platypus to stop running, but he ignored me and kept running, he was heading towards a river. it was flowing terribly fast and there was rock's sticking out of the water.

That didn't stop Perry though, he dived in the water dodging the rocks as he made is way to the other side.

I stopped at the edge of the river, Perry was all ready at the other end getting out of the water.

I'm going after him I decided, stepping out and putting one foot on the rock, I quickly grabbed a branch for support, I took another step but this time I was unlucky I slipped and fell into the water, I tried to swim ford but the current was to strong and was pulling me back ," Perry" I tried to yell but all that came out was a gurgle,

I used all of the strength I had left and pushed my self up " Perry" I yelled again this time it came out clearly and Perry turned around, his eyes widened when he saw me half drowning in the river He quickly ran over to me and ripped a long branch off a near by tree, he shoved the branch near my body, I saw his muscle's flex in his small arms as he tried to keep the branch not to the fall, I reached out to grab it but then a sharp pain travelled threw my head, I began to feel dizzy I tried to grab the branch one more time but then every thing went black.

I woke feeling dizzy, I opened my eye's to see a very worried Perry staring at me,

" are you ok" he asked me softly, I nodded.

" what happened "I asked , " you got knocked out on a rock" he replied, " here eat this" he said handing me a bowl of soup, " look Perry I'm sorry" I said the guiltiness coming over me again, " that's okay" he said not looking at me, I went to get up but Perry stopped me, " you need rest" he told me giving me a stern look,

" wait where are we" I asked now getting a better look at where I was, It was a small

opening surrounded by tree's and bushes.

"I don't know" he said looking around as well,

I sighed and laid down on the rough grass.

I wonder where Isabella and ferb are I thought worried for the two.

Night fell and it became to become colder, I looked over at Perry to see that the cold was hardly affecting him because of his fur. a couple of minutes later Perry's eye's widened as he jumped off his feet taking his fedora off and taking out what looked like a teal blanket and handing it to me, " thanks" I said grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around my body, It was a lot better than not having anything and stopped most of the cold.

I shivered violently as a big gush of wind blew over my body, I pulled the blanket up to my chin and snuggled up into a ball. It was hard to sleep because of the cold but as time past I slowly drifted off into sleep.

In the morning I woke up to someone feeling my for head, It was Perry, " you have a fever" he said handing me a bottle water, " where did you get this" I asked, he pointed to his hat. I shook my head in amassment, How is that even possibly I thought.

day's past and I had got sicker, Perry told me when I recovered we could go back, We did have food but only little from Perry's survival kit.

I was staring at the food that Perry had put in front of me, I wasn't in the mood for eating, "you haft to eat" Perry said pushing the plate ford, I shook my head and crossed my arms, looking away from him. " I need you to get better" he said, I shook my head again, " Please just eat" he said, I could hear the slight annoyance in his voice so I turned around and faced him and nodded, he smiled at me, I wiped my nose and took a bite out of the cut up apple.

More day's past and the food had run out and Perry was freaking out. "Perry Its okay" I said trying to calm him down. " but we are out of food" ," I would go and look for food but I can't leave you here alone" he protested, " can I go with you"? I asked

" no Phineas you haven't gotten any better" he said, " I sighed in defeat.

But then a idea popped into my head, " but Perry I'm so hungry" I whined, Clutching my stomach, I saw the guilty look on Perry's face growing so I kept going " please think of ferb, how he would react if I died of hunger" I said trying hard not to smile, " fine" he ground, Yes I thought getting up and walking over to him.

" so what food are we looking for" I asked

"Just fruit" he replied.

we walked out of the clearing and into the woods,

It was kinda scary, the tree's blocked out the sun so it was quite dark and I heard wolf's howling, " Perry wait " I said now realising I was falling behind, I ran over to him.

I scanned the tree's for fruit, but I had no luck.

It started to grow darker and colder, I shivered as a cold chill blew against my face.

I turned around in fright when I heard rustling coming from the bush,

" what was that Perry" I asked him backing away,

" I think a animal of some sort" he replied walking closer to the bush,

he poked the bush with a stick,

" Perry I don't think that's a good idea", " relax I'm sho.. but he was cut off by something jumping out of the bush and tackling him to the ground. I gasped when I saw it was a wolf, " PERRY" I yelled worried that he would get hurt.

But Perry pushed off the wolf with ease and got up in a fighting stance, Perry went to kick the wolf but it was to quick, hitting him in the stomach sending him flying into a tree, he slid down the tree landing on the ground not getting up.

"PERRY" I yelled running over to him but I was stopped buy the wolf jumping in front of me,

the wolf circled around me I gulped in fear, The wolf now very close to me jumped up and scratched me on the arm, ahhhhhhhhhhh I screamed clutching my arm in agony, I felt blood trickle down my arm, I pushed the pain away and looked at the wolf who was in a pouncing stance, oh no I thought covering my face with my arms waiting for the hit but it didn't happen I looked up to see Perry fighting with the wolf again.

the wolf swiped it's paw at Perry who dodged swiftly then hitting the wolf on the nozzle making it growl in pain and run away howling, " are you okay phineas " Perry said running over to me, " I'm fine" I replied,

" no your not" he said grabbing my arm gently, " I know" I said not looking at him

, come let's get you fixed up", I smiled walking with him, but we both turned around again when we heard rustling in the bushes again, Perry put a fighting stance up and pushed me behind him, he dropped the stance when to figure's emerged from the bush.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ferb Isabella" I shouted running over to them and hugging them forgetting about the pain in my arm, " we were so worried about you Phineas" Isabella said," I'm glad we found you" Ferb said pulling Isabella and I into a big hug, I looked over to see Perry had moved away and was leaning on a tree looking at the ground, I could see the sadness in his eye's, so I let go of Ferb and Isabella and pulled Perry into the hug, he snuggled in to my chest, slightly purring, we pulled away from the hug smiling at each over,

" what happened here" Ferb asked pointing at the huge scratch on my arm,

well I don't want to tell them about the wolf fight , so tell them something else a vocie said in my head ,

"um I scratched on a tree" I said nervously, " really that's a deep scratch from a tree" Isabella said examining the sore, "yeah it is pretty deep" Ferb said rasing his eyebrow, " I scratched it on a tree okay" I said slightly raising my voice, "alright, Now lets go home" Isabella said, "wait" I said stoping and looking at Perry," what about your girlfriend", Perry wrote something on his note pad and handed it to me, it said, Oh Kiki, well she will come back if she loves me, .

we walked home together, Perry was walking by himself and had a very sad look on his face, he almost looked like he was going to cry. I hope his girlfriend does come back" I thought starting to feel guilty again,

when we got home, Ferb and I were showered down by hugs and kisses from mum and dad,

" I was so worried about you two" Mum said starting to cry, "sorry mum, we got lost",

, "well boys you should", but then she stopped her scold and hugged Ferb and I again," it doesn't matter," I just glad your safe, Mum said ruffling my hair, I smiled and hugged her back.

It had been days and Perry's girlfriend had not returned, each day Perry became more and more depressed, he ate less and hardly interacted with us, he just stayed in bed sulking, He shook his head when I asked what is wrong but I could tell it bothered him,

"come on Perry lets go outside and play" I said trying to encourage him to go out side for some fresh air, Perry handed me a note that said no I'm going to sleep, he then turned over, I sighed in annoyance, " Perry just go out side", I said again trying not to raise my voice, he paced me another note it said in big letters NO, " That's it" I yelled as nicely as I could grabbing Perry around the waist and hoisting him over my shoulder, He struggled a lot knocking over thing as we went by, I was about to go outside when something stopped me from moving any further, I turned around to see that Perry was holding on to the handle of the door, " Perry" I whined " let go", I pulled and pulled and pulled but he did not let go, after a while I got sick of pulling and of getting no where, "sorry Perry but this is for your own good I thought tugging three times on his tail, Perry chattered in Pain and dropped to the ground, I quickly grabbed him before he could run away, I set him in the middle of the yard grabbing a tennis ball, I rolled it over to him he did nothing, I did it again bit a bit harder, he still did nothing I did this for ages, I stopped when night fell," you can sleep know" I said in defeat, Perry jumped up to his feet instantly jumping up in the air in triumph, he wrote another note and threw it into my face as he ran away, I rolled my eye's and peeled off the note It said, VICTORY IS MINE!

I was in bed and It was raining, every body was sleeping but me I continued to stare at the wall until I heard someone knock at the door, I waited to see if that person would go away but he or she did not stop, so I got up and tip toed out of the room,

I walked over to the door and opened it revealing Perry's girlfriend all wet and soaked, I gasped and pulled her inside.


End file.
